


Будни Ноттингема

by JenWren



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Summary: Там не скучно
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Письмо шерифа Нотингемского брату его, аббату

Здравствуй, брат, забот сегодня – выше крыши  
Ем урывками и сплю ночами мало.  
Знамо дело: кот уснет – резвятся мыши.  
(Только их мне тут для счастья не хватало).

Хоть и правда, йомен – это вам не рыцарь,  
Но и рыцарем хлебнешь порою лиха.  
Если с должностью не хочешь распроститься,  
Так старайся, чтоб в округе было тихо.

*

Вот, стараюсь, угораю на работе,  
Днем и ночью о своем пекусь престиже.  
А вокруг – ну идиот на идиоте.  
Что виллане, что, представь себе, свои же.

Скажем, Гисборн. Признает одну методу:  
«Верю в действие» – и хрясь об те же вилы.  
Я ведь сотни раз твердил ему, уроду:  
«Знаешь, Гай, уж нет ума – не надо силы!»

*

Или взять, опять к примеру, Робин Гуда.  
Что он хочет, чем он думает – загадка.  
Я и сам стрелял, мне помнится, не худо,  
На турнирах в категории «рогатка».

Но чтоб бросить все -- и в лес? Смеетесь, право.  
А проезжих грабить – вовсе хулиганство.  
Сам в тюрьму пойдет – и вся его орава...  
А не надо осквернять собой пространство!

*

Ломит кости к ночи, ноет поясница...  
Ничего, уж разберусь, лишь дайте время.  
Как подумаешь, что в Лондоне творится,  
Лучше, правда, быть шерифом в Нотингеме.

И от Ричарда далеко, и от Джона...  
Вот соседи, правда, что-то обнаглели.  
Мне один намедни сватал дочку в жены.  
Я ее удачно сплавил менестрелю.

А недавно заезжали тамплиеры,  
Заблудившись на пути из Палестины.  
Ни ума у них, ни совести, ни меры:  
Слуги Господа, а все-таки – скотины.

*

Приезжай-ка, брат, вина откроем бочку,  
Подавать нам будет Дженни-молодуха...  
(Хорошо как, что я сплавил эту дочку,  
Да и бард тот был без голоса и слуха).

Нам слабает Гисборн гимн, не то балладу  
(Хоть тупица, но поет зато без фальши).  
Приезжай, брат – нам давно развлечься надо.  
Только Шервуд, объезжай-ка, брат, подальше.


	2. Письмо, украдкой сунутое доблестным сэром Гаем Гисборном в почтовую сумку ноттингемского гонца

Дорогой мой дедушка, сэр Константин Макарэ,  
Нынче снова погоды осенние на дворе.  
Снова шериф спросонок ругается на заре,  
Если вдруг встанет рано.

Впрочем, он спит подолгу. А я всегда поутру  
Строем солдат вывожу и устраиваю муштру.  
Стыло кольчуга сталью звякает на ветру  
И на душе погано.

Из лесу, тоже рано, доносится дробный стук.  
Может, конечно, дятел, а может быть – братец Тук.  
Хлебом его не корми, дай треснуть кого вокруг  
Палкою разудало.

Черт с ним, с тем самым Туком, главное Робин Гуд.  
Я их ловить пытался. Что там, напрасный труд.  
Сами тебя поймают и мордою в грязь макнут,  
Как уж не раз бывало.

Надо б крутые меры, беда -- мешает шериф.  
Не признает, собака, местных инициатив.  
Он вообще ужасно вздорен, груб и сварлив,  
И ни дня без капризов.

Я вот намедни думал – устрою ему сюрприз,  
Чтобы всю эту шайку выкурить леса из.  
Он же от лютой злобы чуть меня не загрыз:  
Мол, не люблю сюрпризов.

Еще издевается, вражина. Думать, мол, не моги.  
Оставь, мол, это занятие тем, у кого мозги.  
А солдатня гогочет. Прямо хоть сам беги  
К этому, к Робин Гуду.

Не побегу, конечно. Там сущие дикари.  
Грубые и снаружи и, что хуже, внутри.  
Дедушка, миленький, богом молю – забери  
Ты уж меня отсюда.


	3. Рапорт начальника Ноттингемской стражи шерифу

Господин шериф! Намедни сразу опосля обедни  
Рыцарь Гай как будто сбрендил – и решил, что очень крут.  
Вместо чтоб стоять на страже или в кабак податься даже  
Речь повел он в диком раже, как опасен Робин Гуд. 

Громогласнее гобоя голосил он всем на страх  
Про засилие разбоя в окружающих лесах.  
Про преступные засады и коварные холмы,  
Что, мол, делать что-то надо – и что делать будем мы.

Нам бы лучше, право слово, хоть в какой поход крестовый!  
Мы и в Африку готовы – лишь бы в Шервуд не ходить.  
Пусть трепещут сарацины в дальних градах Палестины:  
Разнесем их в миг единый – ну, в два мига, может быть  
.   
Мы не стали спорить с Гаем – с ним поди еще поспорь:  
Даром, что бугай бугаем, по натуре – сущий хорь.  
К вам пришли: вы нам надежа -- наподобие отца,  
Хоть и вы, конечно, тоже нравом вовсе не овца.

Сэр шериф! Ведь этот Робин по натуре дик и злобен,  
Он на многое способен в смысле всяких подлых штук.  
Да и в разном прочем смысле. Мы, признаться, как-то скисли.  
И у всех такие мысли – у него есть длинный лук.

Да, у нас есть тоже луки. Есть и верные клинки.  
Но проворны, точно щуки, эти вольные стрелки.  
Не успеет в схватке даже тетиву найти рука:  
Глядь, а ты уже насажен наподобье шашлыка.

Мы суровые вояки, каждый сотни стоит в драке,  
Но в лесу блуждать во мраке – гнусно, как и поутру.  
Пусто там и неуютно – иль, напротив, слишком людно:  
Словом, как-то робингудно, то есть – нам не по нутру.  
.   
Да при этом Робин Гуде, словно мало прочих бед,  
Завсегда такие люди, с кем водиться нам не след.  
Скажем, есть там парень длинный по прозванью Крошка Джон:  
Он всегда большой дубиной до зубов вооружен.

Если б встретить, скажем, Мача: с ним бы сладить – не задача.  
Но такая вот удача не бывает никогда.  
Завсегда с ним Скарлет Вилли, Крошка Джон с дубиной или  
Тот монах, что без бутыли не выходит никуда  
.  
Сэр шериф! Примите меры – Гисборн все же ваш вассал.  
Шервуд нам хужей холеры, кто бы нас туда ни слал.  
Гай сулил нам ром и вермут. Что нам вермут – черт бы с ним.  
Если он пошлет нас в Шервуд – мы пойдем в Иерусалим!


	4. Что такое хорошо по-ноттингемовски

Вызвал Гисборна шериф  
И как гром загрохал:  
“Ты живешь, не уяснив,  
Что такое плохо!

Но тебе, тупому пню,  
Нынче в полной мере  
Я все это разъясню  
На твоем ж примере.

Если, скажем, всяк солдат  
Твоего отряда  
Завсегда напиться рад,  
Надо иль не надо,

Всяк позорит коллектив,  
Трус и распустеха,  
Это все (сказал шериф)  
Очень, очень плохо!

Коль разбойничий народ  
Ни зимой, ни летом  
В Шервуд ходу не дает  
Пешим и каретам,

Коли выкрал Робин Гуд  
У тебя аббата,  
Это тоже, Гай, не гуд,  
В смысле, плоховато.

Коль бегут из-под замка  
Пленники без счета,  
А у вас кишка тонка  
Запереть ворота.

Коли не проходит дня  
Без переполоха,  
Это тоже, Гай, фигня,  
В смысле, снова плохо.

А еще (шериф сказал,  
Не сдержавши вздоха)  
Без штанов являться в зал --  
Тоже очень плохо!”

Словно на песке тунец,  
Слушал Гай да охал.  
“Ясно, -- взвыл он наконец, --  
Что такое -- плохо.

Это понял я вполне,   
Аж берет икота!  
Но, прошу, ответьте мне --  
Как же хорошо-то?”

“Хорошо, -- вздохнул шериф  
И махнул рукою, --  
Это, Гай, не про тебя,  
Это про другое!”


	5. Ну и бог с ним

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке - а давайте вдруг в Гае живет какой-нибудь бог.
> 
> К чему мелочиться?

В понедельники в сэре Гае гостит Арес — с ним, на самом деле, Гай ладит вполне не худо. По утрам берет отряд и шурует в лес, где до вечера ищет драки… ну то есть, Гуда. То находит, то не находит — а день угас, и с закатом, смену честно откукарекав, тихо валит Арес обратно на свой Парнас — иль, Олимп, ну словом, что там у них, у греков.  
Вторник — тоже терпимо, по вторникам с Гаем Сет. Старомоден, вспыльчив, но в целом нормальный малый. Просит брата убить — но брата у Гая нет. А не то бы, может, и вправду убил, пожалуй.  
В среду — Локи, гад. С ним что ни среда — скандал. Прямодушного Гая вечно он тянет в склоки. Но шериф однажды Гаю прибавку дал только в честь среды — ну то есть, заслугой Локи.  
В четверги себя сэру Гаю изрядно жаль. На душе не просто камень лежит, а глыба. В четверги он коатль? Не то… Аксолотль? Кетцаль? Словом, Змей, при этом — в перьях. Ну вот спасибо! Змеям очень туго приходится меж людьми. Ждет немало их тягот всяческих и лишений. Как увидят аббата с шерифом, так, черт возьми, очень хочется человеческих приношений.  
Дальше пятница — продолжается балаган. Не найдя себе ни лавра, ни кипариса, к середине дня Гай уже беспробудно пьян, как положено воплощению Диониса. Пусть прокисший эль ему заменил вино, но зато в результате каждой эпичной пьянки на закате Гаю искренне все равно, что монашки, что просто девки, а что вакханки.  
Кто в субботу с ним, Гай пока что понять не смог — после оргий сил не хватает и на безделье. То ли это иудейский суровый бог, то ли вовсе обоже, причем, как всегда — похмелья.  
Воскресенье — это финиш. Апофеоз. Вот уж вправду удружила судьба-паскуда. Жизнь и в целом у сэра Гая — не поле роз, но сегодня он божий папочка Робин Гуда.  
Отрастают над макушкой рога, звеня. Тяготят раздумья о судьбах простого люда… Гай от злости готов убивать на исходе дня всех подряд, а не только гнусного Робин Гуда.  
Впрочем, тот в эти дни не сунется на рожон. Не посветит мордой ни в церкви и ни в таверне — потому что не без причины боится он, как бы Бульба (который Тарас) не проснулся в Хэрне.  



End file.
